poknovelasfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Masterdarkrai2
Sobre mi tengo 14años y la verdad soy frio, solitario y bromista (solo me rio de mis bromas y uno que otro video de internet), tambien soy algo desaforunado.tambien dibujo y en cuanto a mis hermanos, soy el tercero de 4 (seria el segundo pero mi hermana gemela isabel nacio primero) la verdad solo me llevo mal con mi hermana menor, y las bromas son nuestro modo de atacarnos, mi ataque mas reciente fue un bomba-hamster (meti su hamster en el microondas y exploto) y mi comida favprita si es el helado de sal marina, busque la receta en internet y quedan deliciosos, y porcierto... SOY OTAKU HASTA LA MUERTE. Amigos *Archivo:zorua_NB.gifAkat Archivo:purrloin_NB.gif somos amigos tambien en wikidex y me ayudo con mi pagina de usuario *Archivo:Rufflet NB.gifHoro horoArchivo:Rufflet NB.gif un amigo *Archivo:Raichu NB-1-.gifMekaArchivo:Glameow NB-1-.gif le pedi amistad y acepto *Archivo:Togekiss NB.gifDibArchivo:Togekiss NB.gif208px *Archivo:Charmander NB.gifNinphaArchivo:Charmander NB.gif nos hablamos por el chat *Archivo:Empoleon NB.gifNeonArchivo:Gallade NB.gif mi mayor rival en batallas! Placas firma o usare mis poderes oscuros contra ti * *:3 soy el primero!!! Archivo:Rufflet_NB.gifVisitame °3°Archivo:Rufflet_NB.gif 22:15 27 dic 2011 (UTC) *Te crees oscuro? Como que no me conoces xD ☆Akat-chan =D Mensajes aquí ☆Archivo:Purrloin NB.gif 01:25 28 dic 2011 (UTC) *NYU, yo soy positiva... ewe. ----☆Victini chan! Dudas? 15:51 30 dic 2011 (UTC) *Dices que odias a tus friends *-* ¡¡WOW, YO TAMBIEN!!!!! XD ¡Corramos alrededor de un árbol! :D Let's run around a tree! :D 22:03 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *Aqui ettoy ^w^ y te firmare! y si ,si hay pizza muuuuucha y no puedo comerla yo sola :( sin amigos :D ☆Celebi chan ]] Mensajes!☆Archivo:Lilimon_chan.gif * Odian a your friends? yo tambien los quiero gracias ¬¬ Akat Bore (~) Soul forever ♥ 21:37 22 feb 2012 (UTC) * Creo que no deberias haber puesto la sección de firmas en lo primero. Debería ser lo ultimo, pero cada tontolava uno hase su vida, yo no les culpo U.U ♥Meiko-chan ¿Dudas? 18:42 5 mar 2012 (UTC) * ¡UZARÉ UNA LINTERNA PARA COMBATIR TUZ PODEREZ OZCUROS! Archivo:D8.png (?) Archivo:Zorua NB.gif♪Zoru♪Archivo:Zorua NB.gifArchivo:XD.gif♫¿Quieres algo?♫Archivo:XD.gif 14:28 1 abr 2012 (UTC) * Holaa!!Nueva fiirma!!!!!XDD,pero la verdad no solo firmare por ser una nueva firma ^w^!! se nos vemos :3!!Chuuuiii!!◕ ‿‿ ◕Archivo:KULA DIAMON GIF.gif ✿Te apetece algo??✿Archivo:Suikaibuki.gif videojuegos favoritos *kingdom hearts: 358/2 days (DS) *the legend of zelda: ocarina of time 3D (creo que la consola es obia si es 3D no?) *tales of simphonia (gamecube) *the world ends whit you (DS) *pokemon soulsilver (DS) *zelda skyward sword (WII) *kingdom hearts 2 (playstation 2) *pokemon battle revolution (wii) *starfox 64 3D *tales of the abyss (3DS) *zelda: wind waker (gamecube) Mi serie favorita!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Awesome_face.gif\ Archivo:Vongola_family.jpg KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!!!!! enserio me encanta todo de la serie!! la historia los personajes Archivo:Awesome_face.gif\ personajes que soy *kingdom hearts: 144px Roxas! *pokemon:144px silver *zelda:144px skull kid *fullmetal alchemist: 144px *pokemon:146px umbreon *katekyo hitman reborn:146px tsuna *soul eater: 144px death the kid *ao no exorcist: 148px rin okumura *sigo despues lo que mas odio en todo el mundo *anti-otakus *el bullying *a mi hermana menor (no tengo problema con los otros) *que me despierten *que la gente me confunda con mi hermano y me diga "que no eras mas alto" *la luz *a mi mejor amigo *a mis padres *las arañas (soy aracnofobico) *arceus, el mejor pokemon legendario es LUGIA *los musicales, en especial high school musical *QUE ME DIGAN ENANO! cosas que me gustan *los anime *kingdom hearts *pokemon soulsilver *estar SOLO *la oscuridad *los murcielagos vampiro *los videojuegos *dibujar las evoluciones de eevee *a umbreon *destruir a mis enemigos *paramore, me encantan! *the world ends with you(ese juego es genial) * sabias que? *soy aracnofobico por culpa de mi hermana? *una vez trate de matar a mi hermana jajajajaja? *que cuando estoy enojado, al que me trate de calmar, le va mal? *en mi clase me dicen elmo? *si se preguntan porque, quitenle la L? *la verdad si soy emo? *por culpa de mi hermana tube que ver la peor pelicula de la historia? *me dormi 2 horas en el cine cuando mi hermana quiso ver high school musical 3? *odio al mundo y a todos los que lo abitan? *tambien a los que no lo habitan ? (?) *en especial odio a mi hermana y sus amigas, las odio con toda mi desgraciada alma? *odio a toda mi familia? *soy algo bajito para mi edad? *pero si me dicen enano se mueren? *mi pelicula favorita es harry potter y el caliz de fuego? *lei toda la saga de harry potter? *a fin de cuentas creo que fue una perdida de timpo, odie el final, la pelea contra voldemort fue estupida y corta? *odio todos los deportes, menos el basketball? *odio mi vida? *otro de mis videojuegos favoritos es smash bross brawl? *los personajes que mas uso son toon link, lucario, ness y sheik? *mi hermano siempre me derrota en smash? *el usa a kirby o snake? *no se porque puse lo de smash? *tambien me gusta death note? *si tubiera una death note dominaria el mundo? *otro de mis animes favortios es fullmetal alchemist? *ya no se me ocurre que poner? *creo que termine aqui? videos thumb|left|300px|la mejor cancion de la historia|} |}